Just Another Day
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: It was his birthday, and it started as it always did: waking up, making breakfast, and heading over to the falls.  Happy Birthday, Canada!  From the United States of America!


**Yes, I have missed a couple of birthdays. But today, I was like "NEVER AGAIN!" So I decided to write something for Greenland's birthday, which is today, I believe~!**

**Canada****: **_**It's Canada.**_

**Me****: GREENLAND, EVERYONE!**

**Canada****: **_***sigh***_

**By the way…RETURN OF THE HINTED CANSEY ;D**

**/=+=/**

His eyes flickered open as the sun filtered through the window. He sat up in his bed and saw Kumajiro sleeping at the edge like there wasn't anything unique that was going on today. Matthew slowly slipped out of the bed so as not to wake him _(like that was needed)_ and headed toward the calendar. There was a circle over today's date. July 1st.

Today was his birthday.

Not like anyone cared.

Matthew sighed as he walked down the stairs to continue his day. The plan was just like anything else he would do: go down to Niagara Falls, celebrate his birthday there, and then wait and see if they were planning anything for the Fourth of July…his older and more important brother's birthday.

It was never anything different. As Matthew pulled out the knives and cutting boards needed for his breakfast, he found himself staring at the knife for a while. It was cleaned out with soap, sharpened for maximum usage, made and bought right where his home was. His mind began to wander for a few seconds as he pulled down his sleeve and brought the blade to his wrist. It almost tickled a little bit.

_***ding dong***_

He froze, the blade dropping uselessly onto the cutting board. He tried to ignore what he just tried to do as he headed over to the door and opened it, seeing a girl with long brown hair and tan skin standing at the doorway. He knew who she was: Seychelles, one of France's old colonies.

"Good morning, Matthew!" She chirped.

"…_good morning."_ He blinked. _"If I knew you were coming over, I would've made you breakfast."_

"It was kinda last minute, so I bought breakfast instead." She lifted up an IHOP bag. "I didn't know what you would order, so I just got you pancakes and hoped you had maple syrup."

"_I always have maple syrup, Seyel."_ He laughed. _"Did you get breakfast for you?"_

"Of course I did, but I didn't eat it yet." She stated. "I thought that I might as well give you company."

Matthew didn't think too hard into it. He wasn't expecting her to remember his birthday anyway. Heck, if his own father Francis wouldn't remember it, what chance would she remember? He turned around and headed into the kitchen to get the syrup, leaving to see that Kumajiro had awakened and was sitting next to Seyel.

"I think he fell asleep again." She blinked. "We probably shouldn't wake him up."

"_He'll sleep forever if you don't."_ Matthew laughed softly. _"Besides, he might be hungry."_

"True, true…" Seyel opened up her breakfast platter. "Yours any good?"

"_It's…decent. But it's all better with maple syrup of course."_

"Yeah~!"

"_Um…can I ask you something?"_

"Sure." She turned her head.

"…_why the sudden visit? Did someone make you mad or something?"_

"Well…I just wanted to visit." Seyel placed a finger on her lips. Obviously a secret. "I want to ask though…there were a couple of decorations outside the place when I walked in. Why is that?"

"…_well…"_

"Yes?"

"_Today's my birthday."_

The look on her face widened, something he was expecting. She looked around, almost startled, and then turned her head back to him and said something he wasn't expecting.

"I thought it was tomorrow!"

"_Eh?"_

"Oh-! Sorry, it was supposed to be a secret." She giggled. "When I went on the plane, the pilot kept saying that it was the 29th! We landed on the 30th, or so he said, so I figured that I would stay with you overnight and celebrate with you tomorrow."

"…_wait, you were…"_

"Yeah…" She smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

He couldn't help but blush at her remark, making her laugh and hug him lightly. The fork that was still in his mouth almost fell out in a panic. After a few minutes, he lightly hugged her back.

"_Thank you."_

"Eh? Hey, can I ask something?" She leaned back. "It's your birthday. Where's everyone else?"

"_They're too busy preparing for Alfred's birthday, three days away."_

"Oh…that's reasonable, since it's America…" Seyel grabbed his arm. "Why don't we do something, then?"

"_Hm?"_

"We celebrate it like it's a birthday! I think you look legal enough to gamble!"

"_I-I don't gamble, Seyel…"_

"We'll just do it for today!" She pulled his arm. "Please?"

"…_okay…"_ He poked Kumajiro. _"Come on, Kumakichi."_

"…who are you?"

"_Canada dayo…"_

**/=+=/**

They were able to head over to Ontario in about two hours, allowing them to travel around. Matthew knew everything about the place, but to Seyel this was the first time she's ever seen the place, so they ended up wandering around. She was so interested in everything that she ended up going to almost every single restaurant. Poor Matthew almost exploded by the amount of food she force-fed him.

After a while, they finally got toward Fallsview Casino. The people that were running it were a little confused when they saw a strange blond man with a bear that was legally able to gamble, but they had to let him in anyway. He ended up walking away with a couple thousand dollars, half of which was spent when Seyel found out what she could do at Niagara Falls. Poor Matthew left the boat trip sneezing.

It was already six, and they stood at the end of the rails watching the New York side of Niagara setting up for their Fourth of July activities. The sun was just about to set, coating the sky with a light orange and making the scenery just a little nicer. He looked at her as she gazed at the others on the other side.

"They're really setting up over there." She blinked.

"_It's America. They really love to exaggerate their parties."_ Matthew smiled. _"It just sucks that we share almost similar birthdays."_

"Wow…" Seyel smiled. "Well, at least we had fun today!"

"_Yeah…my poor stomach…"_

The both of them laughed for a while until his phone started to ring. Matthew blinked before taking it _(slightly embarrassed by the ringtone)_, turning his head away and barely noticing Seyel staring at him in confusion.

"_Hello?"_

"_**HEY, BROTHER! HELP ME!"**_

"_Alfred? What's going on?"_

"_**I was trying to pass over the border and someone kidnapped me, man!"**_

"_Kidnapped?"_ He blinked.

"_**I think they're dragging me to a hotel or something! Help me man, he-"**_

The phone went dead, making the Canadian panic just a little bit. He turned his head and saw a confused Seyel staring at him, and took a deep breath.

"_My brother just got kidnapped."_

"Your brother can get kidnapped?"

"_That's the main thing that I'm thinking up…and he said he was going to a hotel…"_

"There's a lot of hotels in Ontario…" Seyel stated.

"…_but I think I know where he is."_

**/=+=/**

They ended up standing in front of Oakes Hotel, no sense of movement that seemed out of the ordinary. Matthew turned his head around, feeling his soul connect with his people, seeing if any of them took his brother. None of them seemed to connect, which quickly worried him.

"Wait! Over there!"

Matthew turned his head and saw a flash of green head deeper into the building, and before he knew it he was dashing off after him. Seyel was quick to keep up, heading toward him as Mathew dashed through the halls. He ran into a crowd and stopped, turning his head around.

"_I lost him…"_ He sighed.

"Wait, over there…someone else is moving!"

He turned his head and saw a flash of both green and blue head toward the halls. Matthew lifted an eyebrow before heading further in, seeing that they were heading toward the party halls. After a while, he lost them again, but saw a piece of paper on one of the dinner halls.

"What does it say?"

"_He's in here?"_ Matthew blinked. _"What is-?"_

"**SURPRISE!"**

"He didn't open the door yet, Feliciano!"

Matthew blinked for a few minutes before opening the door, seeing the others in a flustered panic before blowing their party horns and throwing confetti in his face _(which so totally didn't fall into his eye)_. He blinked a couple of times before seeing Alfred grab his shoulders.

"Happy birthday, bro!"

"_A-Alfred! You had me worried! What if you really were in trouble?"_

"Aw come on! I'm the hero! Heroes never get kidnapped!"

"_Unless you're Robin or part of the X-Men…"_

"Don't say things like that, man! It's your birthday, liven up a little!"

Matthew didn't have to say a word. All he had to do was smile to know that what Alfred planned, albeit a little strange, had worked in the end.

**/=+=/**

…**yeah. Happy birthday, Matthew! It was either this One-Shot or a tackle glomp from my OC. I figured this was more humane.**


End file.
